Saving a Lonely Leaf
by summerssevenseas
Summary: Gary Oak, Forced butler for a girl name Leaf Green. When her terrible mother is gone for 3 months, the Butler decided to take Leaf outside. What happens when Leaf enters the outside world? She talks? She's social? Leaf became open. Then what happens when her mom gets back? Terrible summary, please just read. D;
1. Leaf is at home

**Clair: Hey guys! Since the stupid rules say that I cannot have the skit with Bree-chan and the rest of the gang, they will now be on Legend Channels AUTHORS NOTES!**

**Bryanna: And if Daniel and Jeremy fight, they will die! *Vien pops.***

**Jeremy: O.o *Takes fist away from Daniel.***

**Daniel:O.o *Takes fist away from Jeremy.***

* * *

I woke up to a blazing alarm clock that wouldn't just DIE! (Awesome first sentence, I know.)

I reached my hand to the clock and tossed it at my wall as hard as I could, still unable to break it. I dont get it. IM A PITCHER ON THE BASEBALL TEAM! How the hell will this stupid thing not BREAK? Ugh.

I got up to primp myself. No, not like a woman. I hope you know I'm a woman, I mean man! MAN! Arceus DAMNIT! My bloody brain is all mixed up! I blame the clock...

I took a quick shower, got dressed into my... "Uniform." And got into the fancy car outside my creaky old house...or hut, I guess. Its really small. Okay, you must be wondering, I have a fancy car? Even when I have a house infested with rats and most likely poisonous spiders growing a plan on eating me while I'm asleep? Well, yeah. I only use it for my job though. It has a camera on it, and its my bosses car.

Now, A guy like me dressing in a fancy suit and driving a big shot car my boss owns...You guys must be wondering who the hell my boss it right? Well, my boss is a girl. A tall woman who found me at the grocery store, dragged me into her car, and suddenly asked me to be her freaking butler. To tell you the truth, I refused at first. I thought I was being kidnapped, and I was furious because I didn't get to buy my bloody food.

When I got to that womans house, I had no effing idea where I was. She said she wouldn't let me leave without becoming her butler, and I accepted. I became her daughters personal butler. And this really wasn't hard, actually. Leaf doesn't talk. Ever. She doesn't give commands, and she doesn't ever socialize. Thats the reason I became her butler. Her mum wanted me to get her to socialize, she wanted me to speak to her like a normal kid, so I dont have to talk all gentlemanly like all the other maids and butlers.

"Gary! Oh thank goodness, you wont believe this! Leaf, yesterday, when you left, said OAK! OAK! Thats your last name, right? Its wonderful!"

Thats me, Gary oak. The british guy who lives in a stink hole with a very annoying clock...

"Yes, thats wonderful. But maybe you had a thought that she might be talking about the oak tree out her window."

"Who cares, she spoke right?"

I sighed. "Yes, Madam Green."

Yes, this lady was Madam Green, A supremely rich pianist who goes all around the world to play concerts. After she does one concert, she always comes back to see how Leaf is doing. At LEAST she comes to see the poor girl. I really don't like this bitch...She talks about her daughter like something is wrong with her. I dont see anything wrong. She just doesn't talk and she isn't social. She's being who she wants to be. If she doesn't wanna be social, then by golly, she doesn't want to be social! If she doesn't wanna talk, well, she doesn't want to talk.

I walked up all the stairs and got to Leafs room, where she was drawing the oak tree outside, as usual. Its actually quite good. She draws the oak tree outside perfectly, and she always draws is every day.

"Hey Leaf." I said, closing the door shut. She stared at me for a few seconds, and for some reason I was hoping she would say something, but she turned back to her drawing and started to color it her favorite shade of green.

I was about to give up on it until-

"Oak." She said, which surprised me. Maybe she really did meant me. Well, I'm not sure actually. I'm okay either way. I got to hear her talk, which is a miracle. Its so much better to actually hear leaf say something then being told by someone that Leaf talked.

"Yeah. You're drawing an oak tree." I said bluntly, she probably meant the tree.

"Gary." She said, correcting herself. Now that was a shocker. Maybe I heard wrong?

"Yes." I said. She looked at me, then back at her drawing, which confirmed to me that she wasn't talking about or to me at all.

I grabbed a seat next to her and watched her draw. To tell you the truth, I really do like watching her draw. I dont know why, but it feels like I'm watching a new master piece being formed in front of my eyes. Like watching a new historian being born, painting by painting. Silly, I know, but it does feel that way.

"You know, Leaf...You should really get into an art program sooner or later. You're really good at this."

Leaf broke her pencil and stopped drawing, spreading a tension in the air, which I recognize way to clearly.

"Your mum fought with you, didn't she?" I asked, sighing. Even more the reason to call this mum a bitch. She fights with her daughter when she says or does nothing wrong. I hate her. I hate her so freaking much.

Leaf nodded, letting a tear fall from one of her eyes, which rarely happens. This must have been terrible.

I embrace Leaf in a tight hug, letting her cry into my chest. I've never did this before, but for Leaf, I would do it. We both hate that god damned woman, and finding someone who has to deal with the bitch means they are automatically your friend. And Leaf had to deal with her since birth. God, I feel so sorry for her. I wish I could do more for her, actually.

Sometimes, I consider running away with Leaf, so she could finally go to school, hang out with real people, meet a guy who will probably love her, and she may even become social. Being without her mum is so much better than being with the woman, I know it, but I never even spoke about running away. For some reason, I always felt that maybe the fear would be too much for her, Leaf, I mean. I wish I could do more for Leaf, I really do.

"She still wants you to be in an online College, huh?" I ask, feeling extremely outraged. As expected, Leaf nodded, but strangely, she shook her head afterwords.

"What, theres more?" I asked, hoping that it would at least be a good thing, even though I knew it wasn't.

"Gary!" Leafs mum knocked at the door. "When you're done, please go clean the car! Oh, and I will be gone for 3 months starting in a few hours, so you get to house sit!"

So Leaf was actually going to go somewhere? That must be amazing. An actual good thing hap-

"Take care of Leaf! I got to go to the airport early, I just got a text!" And with that, I heard the mini footsteps go down the stairs, making me boil in anger.

She. Just. Left. Leaf. ALONE. And I'm house sitting a house that I don't even exactly know! I don't know where the kitchen is, and I don't know where one of the libraries are, Heck, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THE BLOODY BATHROOM IS!

But wait...Wouldn't this mean I would be able to get Leaf out of here?

When I was sure that the bitch was out of earshot, I grabbed Leaf by the shoulders, had her face me, and smiled. "Leaf, You're mum isn't going to be her for 3 months. Do you know what that means?" Leaf, as expected, shook her head. I wouldn't be surprised, she never disobeyed her mum, so basically, she has no idea how to disobey in the first place.

"Leaf Green, I'm going to take you to school." Leaf eyed me for a second, probably thinking that I was playing a joke with her. But nevertheless, she smiled and gave me a huge hug.

I knew exactly what she was thinking. "Thank you." It feels nice to help someone, especially Leaf... I cant wait to bring her to school.

* * *

**Clair: Soooooo, you like? **

**Daniel: Writing awesome stories, *Puts sunglasses on.* Like a sir.**

**Clair: XD!**

**Jeremy: *Glares.***

**Bryanna: *Hits Jeremy.***


	2. Leaf goes to school

**Clair: Hello hello! I'd like to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO Leafeonchick03! :3 Nya~**

**Gary: She has a thing for saying Nya now. =.=**

**Clair: Shut up, anyways, this will probably looked rushed, but I have to because of HOMEWORK! (I say I never have much but its a total lie. T.T)**

* * *

Today was the day. I finally got to bring Leaf to school.

Leaf was holding on to my arm desperately as I was driving her to school. Not surprising. She hasn't actually been in a moving car before, so this must make her feel extremely scared. She was being totally paranoid to every single car that was even CLOSE to us.

We made it to school, and when I pulled on the brakes, Leaf immediately got out of the car and ran as far away from it as she could.

"SHIT!" I cursed, kicking nothing but air. After my tantrum, I calmed myself down and made a beeline to the building... Why is it called a beeline anyways?

I made it to the gates and found my friends waiting there, and Leaf was there to. I sighed in relief. I would have killed myself if Leaf gone missing, not because her mother would kill me if I didn't first, but because I would hate myself... Leaf is a good friend of mine. Of course, this isn't going to stop me from scolding her.

"LEAF! WHAT THE HELL, DONT YOU EVER RUN OFF LIKE THAT AGAIN! I NEARLY DROPPED DEAD!" I yelled, catching her attention. She looked at me and paled. I could tell she though I was going to try and get her back into the car. I sighed in defeat and walked over to her.

"Calm down Leaf, I wont get you into the car again... But you know, you freaked out a little too much..." Leaf lessened her tension and nodded, making me smile. Its good to know Leaf doesn't hate me for eternity for bringing her into a car. I looked at my friends. Man, I got weird friends. A hotheaded boy named Ash, a charmer named Andrew, but if you called him that you're dead so you might wanna call him Drew... Paul, the anti-social, and Me, the british playboy... Not in front of Leaf though. Never in front of Leaf.

"Hey guys. What are you doing with Leaf?"

Drew raised and eyebrow and snorted. "So the runt's name is Leaf?"

I twitched and stomped over to him with my fist raised. Paul and Ash attempted to hold me back, but like hell I'm letting them stop me!

"DONT YOU DARE CALL LEAF A RUNT, YOU PATHETIC BLOODY LITTLE-"

"GARY!"

I stopped and turned towards Leaf slowly, noticing a few girls from behind her. Ash's girlfriend, Misty. I don't like angering her because she has a mallet... Then there is May, she can sometimes be WORSE than Misty. I mean, really! That girl has such a big mouth! And then theres Dawn, she's kind of normal, like all the other peppy girls in the school, but there is on difference... She's kind of got this dark side of her that says "If you mess with me or my friends, you wont be able to find your head when you wake up." Trust me, I know these type of things.

I pouted and put my fist down, glaring at Drew one final time before I headed for Leaf. I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the entrance. "Come one Leaf, lets get you to class..." I mumbled angrily. I could tell that Drew was smirking at me with that infuriating smirk. I'll show him what'll happen to his face later, you'll see...

Me and Leaf entered the class, and girls swoon as usual. Really, I'm used to it. And hey, what guy DOESN'T like girls swooning over him? Well, at the moment, I was too pissed to feel proud or anything. Leaf was probably so confused right now.

I sat her down in an empty seat next to me. The last guy who sat there was expelled. He was a homo who couldn't stop stalking me... I'm glad he's gone, but I'm worried for Leaf to sit in HIS seat.

"Oh, Gaaary~"

Oh, and theres my girlfriend. Megan. Truth be told, I don't like her. Not one bit. In fact, she's a total bitch to every single person in the school including my friends. Readers, Say hello to the bitch of Kanto High, Megan, also the leader of my fan club. Oh joy. Well, time to use my acting lessons!

"Hello beautiful." I flirted, putting on the most lustful smile I could. Really, I feel disgusted doing this. PLEASE TELL ME YOU UNDERSTAND! T.T

Megan sat on my desk, trying to get me to pay attention to her legs, I'm sure. Did I mention she's a whore too? Yep. She is. A bitch. A whore. Any insult you can think of, it describes her perfectly. Now you must be wondering, why am I dating her? Well, first of all, her dad owns the school. I can't do anything about it. But it turns out, her dad is going to sell it to my grandpa soon, so goodbye Megan, hello freedom! Now all I need to do is wait one to three months and I am free to date whoever the hell I like! I would be able to be the playboy again!

Megan looked over to Leaf, who was drawing, nothing out of the ordinary. "New girl?"

"Yeah, I brought her over." Shit, sometimes I wish I had a zipper on my lips, and could keep me from saying such a thing to MEGAN!

Megan looked at me suspiciously then looked back at Leaf. I swear to Arceus, if that bitch glares at Leaf...

"Leaf is just a friend." I said, rolling my eyes. She snapped her head towards me and snorted. "I'm serious. Just a friend. I'm actually her butler, but she never asks for anything... And we both hate her mother, that woman is a witch. I bet she beats her while I'm not at the house."

The suspicion in Megan's eyes dropped and she looked actually sympathetic, well, I could tell the face was fake. "Oh, well thats sad... And since when did you become a butler?"

"Since a weirdo woman kidnapped me at a grocery store. Go figure."

This is rare, I'm actually talking to Megan normally. Hm. Strange.

The rest of the gang walked through the door, and I glared at Drew again.

"Andrew, I'm going to kill you someday." I said in a clear and low voice. I still hate him for calling Leaf a runt. "You bloody shitface."

I was expecting him to take out a random gun and shoot me for calling him Andrew and Shitface, but he smirked and even snickered, which made me think the world was going to end for a second.

The teacher walked in, and he faced himself towards Leaf, a smile slowly went on his face. I knew it, everyone loves Leaf. Except Drew and Megan. Only those two.

"Everyone, we have a new student in the class. She has passed her test with flying colors." He gestured Leaf to stand up, which she did. "This is Leaf. She doesn't speak, but please do get along with her."

Leaf turned around to face the class, besides, she was in the front, who could see her? She smiled shyly, which made me wanna smile really badly. She doesn't smile much, its pretty rare. I could tell she's happy here. Thank Arceus her mother is gone...

She sat back down and class began again. Boring as usual, but Leaf seemed entranced. I couldn't stop myself from snickering every time I looked at her face, she looked like she was watching man step on the moon for the first time.

Class ended with the ring of the bell, and I caught Leaf pouting.

"So, Gary."

I turned around, Ash and Misty were behind me. Misty was smirking devilishly and Ash was grinning like an idiot.

"You got a thing for Leaf or something? You've been staring at her through the whole lesson."

I raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Leaf? Are you kidding me? Leaf is just a friend. i'm just happy for her, she doesn't really smile much and she is always in her little dream world. I found it funny how she was actually paying attention."

Misty nodded in understanding, sighing as if she just got over crying over her lost puppy. "Thats too bad, I hate Megan."

Oh, I hate that bitch too. Trust me. Because when we walked out of that room, I did not like what I saw. I didn't like it at ALL.

"What the BLOODY FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING TO LEAF!?"


	3. Leaf gets bullied

**Clair: Nyaa~ Hello pplz! Why do I keep doing my homework at last minute?**

**Gary: Because you are a bloody idiot. Baka.**

**Clair: Thanks, I needed a scolding... Anyways, I do not own Coke or Pokemon. I forgot to say this, man, I always do... I'm just going to put it on my profile.**

* * *

"What the BLOODY FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH LEAF!?"

Leaf was on the ground whimpering. She was soaked top to bottom, coke was poured all over her. Megan was standing over her, a party sized coke bottle in her hands. She was smiling in fake innocents, which made my stomach churn.

"Oops, I spilled. Sorry Leaf!"

I twitched and stomped over to her. "Do not act innocent, how could _this_ be just some old accident. You are obviously guilty, and I absolutely do _not_ want to hear another one of your excuses. I had enough, you have been a bitch to every single person in this school and now you just dumped coke all over a person who I can consider my own _sister_?"

Megan's hand clenched the bottle she was holding, she had a feeling of what I was going to say next. I, however, decided against saying it and just ignore her for the time being. I picked up Leaf bridal style, noticing the red mark on her cheek. Megan slapped her, or maybe even punched her, but I don't care whichever is is because I know one thing for sure, I'm going to get back on her. I sighed as I walked towards the showers. I've made a new list of people to get back on today, haven't I? Well, Megan was somewhat already on the list, but now Drew is on it as well.

I set Leaf down on a bench next to her new locker, opening it with the combination the principle gave to Leaf. It opened easily and I took out her gym clothes. "Leaf, you go take a quick shower to clean that sticky coke off you, then put this on, okay?"

She nodded, her eyes closed due the the coke. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. "The showers are on the other side of the room." I added. She nodded and walked over to the showers. I closed her locker and went outside to wait, noticing the gang walking up to me.

"Why were you guys in there together?" May asked slyly. I rolled my eyes. Great, the cops.

"She couldn't see, she had coke all over her. And if you keep questioning, I'll say this. She doesn't know where the locker room is, she didn't know she had gym clothes because she's never taken gym, and how the hell was she supposed to navigate herself like the way she was at the moment?"

Misty sighed. "Killjoy."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes again. "Whatever." Leaf came out of the locker room not long after the conversation, dressed in her gym wear.

"AWWWW! SHE IS SO FREAKING CUTE~" Dawn yelled, rushing over to squeeze Leaf. Leaf blushed. I found it funny. Not only was she not used to being hugged but it looked awkward and probably felt awkward to hug her. Well... If its Dawn, thats another story. Hugs aren't awkward with her, no matter why, how, or when she hugs you. Even if it is crushing your bones and keeping you from either breathing in or out. Of course, thats not really the good thing...

"Dawn, your killing her." Misty pointed out, chuckling as Dawn blushed in embarrassment.

She let go and sighed. "It seems as if I ever get excited to hug someone, I choke them..."

"Anyways..." Drew sighed. "Please, for the sake of humanity, tell me that outburst you had with Megan means you broke up with her. PLEASE!"

I tapped a finger to my mouth thoughtfully. "Well, you're... Drew. So I'm not sure if I should listen to you. You _are_ the asshole who called Leaf a runt."

Drew rolled his eyes and walked up to Leaf, kissing her on the cheek.

"I said that because Leaf is my COUSIN! I didn't want anybody to find out! Especially not the person who is her BUTLER!"

I paused for a few seconds, silence taking over the yelling, to finally register what the cabbage head just said. "Leaf is..." Another pause. Really, this was hard. Drew looked nothing like Leaf in anyway... Wait... Green eyes... That same exact shade of green...

"YOU'RE COUSIN!?"

Drew nodded. "Yup. You noticed the eyes? It comes with the family. Leaf is a cousin from my dads side, her father is my uncle."

I stayed speechless. Who would have guessed? I mean, I didn't notice at all! Leaf and him... Just look NOTHING alike! Other for the eyes, nothing is the same! I mean, the loud mouth charmer boy related to the quiet, shy, and much more _sweet_ Leaf!? Its just... Impossible! Absolutely IMPOSSIBLE!

"You're going to attract flies." Misty closed my hanging jaw and laughed. Dawn giggled. "You should be attracting Leaf, not flies like Megan, you dope. And you DID break up with her... Right?"

I sighed and looked at Dawn. "I can't break up with her and you know it..."

The gang sighed along with me. We ALL wanted her gone... Now that I think of it...

BLOODY SHIT! WHAT HAVE I DONE!?

* * *

**Clair: Lol, Heaaay guyz, lika, where am Iiiiii?**

**Gary: She came back from being drugged for a root canal... Excuse her...**

**Clair: Haha, Garrrryyyyy~ You look so cute~ You should kisss Leaaaf. Hahaaaa~**

**Leaf: O.O**

**Gary: CLAIR! GET AWAY FROM LEAF! YOU ARE SCARING HER!**

**Clair: *Looks over cluelessly* Huh? Leaf? I'm talking to Gary~ Not Leaf.**

**Gary: *Facepalm* Bloody hell is wrong with this chick?**

**Clair: Hahahahahahaaaa~ This is so fun. I'ma be hyper now... SOWHATSUP!? ISEVERYTHINGCOOL!? IMEAN, SERIOUSLY! LEAFBETTERKISSGARY!**

**Gary: O.O... Ignoring... I am going to ignore her for the rest of my life.**

**Leaf: I BELIEVE IN THE SPAGETTI MONSTER! RAWR!**

**Gary: o.o... Leaf is talking to me... Wait, Is Leaf actually Crazy inside her head? I never knew! What the hell!?**


End file.
